


Let's Dance

by I_bleed_Jensenite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_bleed_Jensenite/pseuds/I_bleed_Jensenite
Summary: Written for the spn_reverse_bang 2019, inspired by the art work from roswellnm42.
Relationships: Destiel
Kudos: 7





	Let's Dance

[ ](https://tinyurl.com/yhdex8zf)

Let’s Dance

Dean flopped back on the bed and sighed loudly. This case was proving to be so much more difficult than it had initially appeared. He wasn’t certain how much longer he could keep control of his feeling for. Feelings, Is that what this was? He knew that he cared about Cas more than a friend and definitely not like a brother but feelings, towards a guy….. Dean looked at the clock. He had an hour before Cas would be coming for his dance lesson. Dean knew that the dinner dance was important to solving the case, but being so close to Cas that he could smell him and feel the warmth coming from his body, was just torture to him. Next Saturday couldn’t come some enough.

Originally, the plan had been for Sam and him to attend the dinner dance and for Cas to be on security duty, until Sam had fallen down the bunker steps, spraining his ankle and dislocating his elbow. With Sam confined to research duties, Dean had had no option but to start teaching Cas how to dance formally enough to get through the evening. The waltz was proving difficult.  
Cas had a great memory and could learn the set steps well but had no ability to vary the dance so he failed to turn in time to avoid bumping into people or into the props that Dean had set up to stage a mock event. Cas had argued that they were in different places last time. Dean had taken time to explain that the people on the dance floor would also be moving and that part of learning to dance was about learning how to share the dance floor with them, without breaking step or losing rhythm.

Dean peeled himself from his bed and walked to the shower. He turned the water on and stripped off while it heated up. Once it was steaming, he stepped inside and tried to let the heat wash the emotions from him. He lathered his hands and began to run his fingers though his hair. What would it feel like if Cas was doing this? How would his hands feel on my body? Dean’s mind began to wander and he tried desperately to get it back to something else. As the soap slid down him, though, he began to imagine what it would feel like to shower with Cas. I need to stop thinking like this. Cas thinks of me as family. He even said so. I can’t lose his friendship. Dean slid his hand down his body, grabbing at his throbbing member and jerking it as hard and as fast as he could hoping that act of cuming would give him some relief from the images of a dark hared angel that plagued his waking moments, and some of his dreams. Dean moaned loudly as his cum splattered the shower screen and felt his knees go weak. He sprayed the cubicle clean and wrapped a down around him, grabbing another to dry his hair. He wiped the condensation from the mirror and shaved carefully. He could feel his hands shaking and didn’t want to end up covered in cuts.

Once he had dried himself, he opened the closet and looked inside. He had asked Cas to wear something closer to what he would be wearing for the dinner dance. Definitely no trenchcoat. He felt that he should do the same and slipped into a pair of suit pants and put on a shirt and tie. No jacket, it was too warm for that. Dean started to imagine what Cas would come wearing. He pictured pants, tight over his ass and a tie that begged to be pulled , as Dean kissed him. Dean felt himself responding to the thoughts, even though he had cum just moments earlier. He needed to get a grip on his emotions. Pushing all thoughts to the deepest, darkest parts of his consciousness, he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a coffee, hoping that the caffeine would help to steady his nerves. Why am I nervous? I have been around Cas hundreds of times. He has healed me and shared my thoughts, why am I worried about him holding me to dance?

Sam looked up from the library and gave a sly smile. He loved that Dean cared so much about Cas and was sure that Cas returned the feelings. If only they could see it. Sam went back to rubbing his totally fine, not hurting, ankle as Dean looked over to him. He was about to say something when he heard the familiar flap of wings that made the hairs on the back of his neck tickle.

‘Hello Dean.’

‘Hi Cas,’ Dean said before turning round to look at him. Dean’s mouth fell open and he spat coffee all over the counter top. Oh God, those pants fit in all the right places. Look at him. Dean found himself struggling for words.

‘Is this not what you wanted?’ Cas asked, his head tipped on one side, as he did when he was confused. ‘You asked me to wear something more formal. The lady in the shop said that this was a traditional suit. Is it not ok?’

Dean struggled to regain his composure. ‘It’s perfect Cas. The lady was quite correct. I’m just not used to seeing you without the trenchcoat.’

They walked through to the library where Sam looked up and gave a low whistle. He noticed the boner in Dean’s pants but chose not to comment, knowing how much it would upset Dean. Sam watched Dean try to be professional as he coached Cas.

‘Now Cas, remember what I told you last time about where to put your arms.’ Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, holding him firmly and confidently. Dean leaned in slightly and breathed in the heavenly scent coming from Cas.

‘Are you wearing aftershave? I thought Angels didn’t need that sort of stuff.’

‘You said to treat today as if it were Saturday. From what I have read, men wear aftershave to be attractive to women and we want the women at the dinner dance to think that I am a regular man and not an Angel of the Lord. Is it not to your liking?’

‘It’s fine, Cas. Just not used to smelling it on you buddy.’

Buddy, Cas thought, I hate that word. I want to be so much more to Dean. I don’t understand the feelings that I have for him but I know that buddy is not the right word.

Dean used his phone to start some suitable music and let Cas lead the dancing as he would on Saturday. He was so glad that John had insisted that the boys knew how to handle themselves in a variety of social  
.settings. It had been up to them to take the classes but both boys needed the extra credits and had done well enough in them at school not to need any additional dance lessons.

Dean had set up some chairs in the library to act as obstacles for Cas to work around. He had done well with the first 4, twirling Dean away from them and leading his partner back into open space. Dean had relaxed his hold and had rested his chin on Cas’ shoulder, breathing in more of the aftershave. Cas had held Dean just a little closer than was necessary, enjoying the contact. He had seen Dean shirtless many times but had never appreciated the musculature of his back until he had gripped him firmly in a hold. Dean was having similar thoughts.  
He had seen Cas in various stages of undress but had never appreciated how muscular he was, under that trenchcoat. He let his hand slip until it was resting just at the top of Cas’ ass. He was not brave enough to make the final move to anywhere lower. I wonder what it would feel like to have that ass in my hands? What would those hands feel like under my shirt? Will I ever feel Cas’ arms wrapped round me for real?

After a while, when they both needed a break, Dean peeled himself form Cas’ arms and whined at the loss of contact. He moved the chairs and set up a few extra obstacles, before returning to Cas’ arms and letting out a breath that he hadn’t realised he had been holding.  
Dean restarted the music and they danced again. Cas seemed to be doing really well. He was no longer looking at his feet but instead was staring into Dean’s eyes, breaking away just long enough to see what was happening around him and avoid bumping or tripping. Dean looked into Cas’ eyes and so longed to lean forward and kiss him, wondering what those lips would feel like pressed against his. He closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the image and concentrate on the dance. As he did so, Cas panicked and clipped the edge of a bookcase, causing him to trip and pull Dean down as well. Cas landed with a thud on the floor, Dean in a tangled heap on top. There was a tear in Cas’ new pants, revealing that he was commando underneath. Dean held onto Cas for longer than was necessary before rolling off and brushing himself down. Cas rushed to help and rubbed his leg where the tear was, some blood running down his leg from a nail sticking out of the bookcase. Dean tried hard not to look but couldn’t help it and they clashed heads. Dean pulled back just far enough to see into Cas’ eyes and suddenly could resist it no longer. He grabbed Cas’ tie and breathed hard before pulling him in and kissing him deeply. The panic began as he breathed out. What have I done? What will Cas say? Oh God, why did I do it?

Cas pulled back and looked at Dean carefully in the face, head tipped to one side. ‘Dean, I don’t understand,’ he began.

Dean hurriedly tried to cover up what he had done. ‘Sorry Cas, my bad.’

Cas continued talking, ‘Dean, I thought the idea of kissing a cut better applied to children. I am not a child, I am an Angel of the Lord. My injury is small and will heal. Also, from my limited understanding of the idea of kissing it better, shouldn’t the kiss be to the injured part. My lips were definitely not hurt in the fall.’

A million thoughts were running through Dean’s head. How do I explain this? What do I say now? Chuck, help me. Kiss the injury – yes please.

‘I’m sorry Cas, it just happened. It won’t happen again,’ was what he managed to get out.

He looked so sad that even Cas realised that it hadn’t totally been an accident.

‘What if my lips had been hurt?’ Cas asked, with fake wide-eyed innocence. ‘What would you have done then?’

‘This,’ Dean replied, closing the space between them and putting his lips gently onto Cas’ hoping that he could feel all the emotion being offered. I’m kissing Cas, I’m actually kissing Cas.

Cas wasn’t sure how to respond but opened his lips slightly, allowing Dean in, as Cas swiped his tongue across Dean’s lower lip. A loud moan came from Dean. Cas took that as proof that Dean wanted him to carry on and slid his hand into the hair at the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him in for a tighter kiss. Nuzzling into Dean’s neck and kissing, biting and licking every bit of flesh that he could reach, Cas listened joyously to the wonderful sounds coming from Dean. I’m kissing Dean. I’m finally kissing Dean. He wants me.  
Nervously, Dean slipped his hands down ad rested them on Cas’ ass. He gave it a firm but gentle squeeze and said just one word. ‘Bedroom.’

They almost ran to the bedroom; all the years of pent up sexual tension finally making it to the surface. Their hands explored all of each other and moans and groans filled the air. Dean then slowed the pace right down, unbuttoning Cas shirt and slowly licking and kissing every inch of skin. Cas felt even better in his hands than he had dared to imagine. It was different being with a man (angel in a male vessel he reminded himself) soft skin being replaced by taught muscle but boy did it feel good. He then pulled Cas’ pants off, revealing his manhood in all its glory, hard and dripping  
pre-cum. He gently felt for where the nail had gone into Cas’ thigh. Only a few small drops of dried blood remained, the angel grace having cleared up the injury. Dean licked and kissed the area around the wound site, telling Cas that it was all better now. Cas replied with a deep groan and sunk his teeth into Dean’s neck, leaving a hickey that Sam was sure to comment on later.  
Dean’s moan was so loud that he was sure that Sam must have heard him.

Dean slipped his mouth around Cas’ tip and licked his slit, causing Cas to raise his back off of the bed and Dean took the chance to slip his mouth further down until his nose was gently nestled into Cas’ hair. He sucked and sucked, hollowing his cheeks out to take Cas further in. He bobbed his head in a steady rhythm and responded to Cas’ moans with pleasure. He felt Cas tighten and Cas tapped him on the shoulder. ‘Dean, Dean, something is happening.’

‘It’s ok, just cum for me, babe.’ Dean carried on sucking until Cas came down from the orgasm. Cas then went to do the same to Dean. ‘Not needed, babe, this was all for you,’

‘But I want to make you happy Dean. I want you to be pleased. I want to do more for you’

‘Oh believe me, I’m happy,’ Dean said with a cheeky grin. ‘There’s lots more that we can do but for now, I want to take it slowly. Neither of us have done this before and I want our first time to be special, not rushed, in the bunker, trying not to disturb Sam.  
Thoughts filled Cas’ mind. He wants more. He wants me. Dean is mine.

Different thoughts filled Dean’s mind. How do we tell Sam? What if Cas doesn’t want to stay? What if I ruin this, like I ruin everything else?

‘Ok, I understand waiting. I am nervous Dean. I don’t want to spoil what we have. I have wanted this for so long. Probably since we first met. Can I kiss you again?’

‘Kisses are fine, Cas.’ As soon as he got those words out of his mouth, Cas was busy kissing him and pushing his tongue into Dean’s mouth. He ran his hands down Dean’s body and gripped his throbbing cock tightly in his hand. Cas played with it for a bit, tossing it back and forward in his hands and tugging gently.

‘Huggnnnnnnnunnnng,’ was all that Dean could manage. He realised that Cas was strong enough to keep him pinned down and enjoyed the domination being carried out. Cas pumped him hard until Dean felt the muscles tighten in his stomach.

‘I’m gonna cum, Cas,’ he screamed, coming long and hard onto the bed, splattering both their bodies.  
Cas waved his hand and cleaned up the mess. Dean looked impressed and managed to croak out, ‘that’s what’s so special about having an angel for a boyfriend.’

‘Boyfriend, that sounds so good,’ Cas replied.

‘I agree,’ Dean replied. ‘We need to talk to Sam soon. I want him to hear this from us.’

After a short session snuggled on Dean’s bed together, they decided to find Sam and let him know about their change in status. Dean threw Cas a pair of his sweatpants and a t-shirt, telling him that they would be more comfortable than the suit pants, which now needed mending. Dean himself slipped into an old, comfy pair of jeans and a faded band shirt. They headed, hand in hand, to the kitchen.

Dean put the coffee on and started making a sandwich. Cas cuddled up behind him with his arms around his waist and snuggled into his shoulder, peppering his neck and jaw with kisses. Dean hummed as he worked.

‘Babe, go and ask Sam if he wants a sandwich.’

‘Ok,’ replied Cas, planting a longer, more lingering kiss, onto Dean’s lips.

Cas looked in the library but couldn’t find Sam. He checked around the other rooms and couldn’t find him. On entering the garage, he noticed that Baby was missing. Sam must have gone out. He got out his phone to call Dean and let him know, when he noticed a message to them both from Sam.

‘Hi guys, glad you finally got it all sorted out. I didn’t have enough brain bleach to block out the sounds I was hearing though, so I’ve taken Baby to do a supply run. Will call to the library afterwards, home around 6pm. Hoping you two have finished by then.’

Cas appeared back in the Kitchen next to Dean as quickly as he could. ‘Dean, have you seen the message? It looks like Sam already knows and is fine with it.’

‘Yeah,’ Dean replied, ‘looks like his ankle is well enough for him to drive on as well.’

Cas and Dean wrapped their arms around each other and waltzed slowly around the kitchen, waiting for the coffee to be ready.

Saturday was now only two days away. In those two days, however, Dean and Cas spend more time in bed together than they did practicing their dancing. Cas loved watching Dean as he slept and liked it when the light meant that he could count the freckles on Dean’s face. Dean loved waking up snuggled into Cas,  
although he would never admit it to anyone other than Cas. He loved the smell of cinnamon and honey and breathed deeply on waking, before even opening his eyes. Dean dragged himself out of bed, planting a kiss on Cas’ nose before dragging him up too.

‘Come on man, today is that day of the dinner dance. We need to get some practice in.’

Cas groaned and turned away from Dean. Dean pulled him back for a kiss before slapping his butt and pushing him towards the kitchen. ‘Breakfast first and then dancing. Pancakes or eggs.’

‘Both,’ came Cas’ reply.

Not that he needed to eat but he liked watching Dean move around the kitchen. He loved the way he co-ordinated tasks and the way his muscles flexed as he cooked especially in just a t-shirt, without his usual layers. Sam watched from a distance, a wide smile on his face. He was glad that they had finally got together and loved watching the innocent smiles that passed between them, replacing the previous eye-fucking. He noticed that they took every chance to touch each other, even in small innocent ways; fingers touching as they passed things from one to the other, or a hand on the other’s hip as they moved past on another. Sam hoped that one day he would find someone who cared about him the way that Cas and Dean cared about each other.

Washing up had been a slow process, with Cas and Dean exchanging a kiss for each item passed from washing to drying. When they eventually finished, Dean insisted that they went and changed into the Tuxedos that they would be wearing tonight. A dress rehearsal he called it. They dressed together in the bedroom, each one taking time to check out the other as they changed. Dean helped Cas to fasten his tie, kissing him all the time. Cas ran his hands over Dean’s ass as he did so, admiring the snug fit of the hired suit.

Sam banged on the door and threatened to throw cold water over them both unless they got the library in less than 3 minutes. Dean ran his hands over Cas’ groin and whispered into his ear. ‘Once the case is over, I’m gonna fuck you so hard.’ Cas groaned and threw his head back. ‘Only if I don’t fuck you first.’ Both hard, they knew that Sam would keep his promise and trudged towards the library. Sam set up the music and watched as they danced together. They were much more fluid now, all the nerves and uncertainty gone. After a few hours of practicing, Sam declared that they were ready and allowed them to chill for a few hours until it was time to leave. Within minutes, they had run to the bedroom, taken the Tuxedos off and jumped into bed together. They were both exhausted from dancing but wanted to be naked together. They snuggled together closely, Dean being the little spoon; another thing that he would never admit. They put Game of Thrones on Netflix but were both asleep before the first episode finished. Cas watched as Dean’s chest rose and fell, wondering what he had done to be so lucky. Dean was sleeping; dreaming of the apple pie life that he had always believed was beyond his reach.

Sam disturbed their peace by hammering on the door and announcing that it was time to get ready. Both men groaned but knew that they had to finally solve the case. They had to find the vampire who was tricking men into bed and then turning them while they slept, fully sated and groggy. Most of them had been drugged first so Dean had asked Rowena to cast a spell on them both so that any poisoned food or drink wouldn’t affect them. He wasn’t sure how well it would work, so was prepared to eat only as much as necessary to look normal during the evening.

When they arrived, at the venue, Cas placed his hand on Dean’s thigh before looking into his eyes. His eyes said ‘I love you’ but betrayed his nerves. Dean looked back and told him, ‘hold your partner as if you were holding me. You’ll be fine. Just relax and enjoy it. Tonight, we will tango together.’ Cas looked seriously at Dean and said, ‘Oh no Dean, after tonight I don’t want to dance again for a long time. I want to feel you inside me instead.’ Dean laughed and led him into the dance hall.

The waiter took their invites and led them to their table, introducing them to the people who were there. Dean chatted happily to them, while Cas was happier sitting back a little and only speaking when necessary. He envied how Dean seemed to be able to handle these situations. He could see Sam, loitering by a side table, looking like a waiter. After the formal introductions to the event from the Master of Ceremonies, the speeches began. Dean and Cas gave each other cute little smiles throughout the speeches. Finally, music played, and people began to head to the dance floor. Dean looked at the girl next to him and invited her to dance. Cas copied his words and invited the girl opposite him to dance too.

As they danced, they watched the faces of the others, looking for fangs. They twirled around the floor, they found opportunities to catch each other’s eyes and indicated who they wanted to target next or who had they had excluded. After a few dances, Sam appeared at the side of the dance floor, holding a tray and trying to blend in. Dean danced past him so that he could tap him on the shoulder. ‘Sorry sir, would you be Mr Plant? I have an important phone call for you in the library.’

Dean excused himself from dancing and led the girl back to the table before heading off with Sam. He kept glancing to make sure that Cas was ok. Standing near the library, Sam filled Dean in on what he had found out. The vampire lair was indeed in this house and Sam was certain that the vampire was a lady called Meg, who was wearing a red dress and had long black hair. He had seen her leaving the basement and sneaking into the party. When he himself had ventured into the basement, he retched on the smell of blood and almost tripped over the fresh corpse lying there.

Dean almost ran back to the ballroom, his eyes frantically scanning the room for Cas. He finally laid eyes on him, at the far end of the room, dancing with a lady in a red dress.

'No, no, no,’ he thought.

He moved delicately through the crowds with a steely determination, eyes fixed on Cas, not wavering. As he pulls alongside Cs, he let out a breath that he hadn’t realised he was holding. The girl in his arms was Charlie. He pulled her close and hugged her.

‘What’s up bitches,’ was her confused reply.

All three walked to the edge of the dancefloor, as Dean pulled her in close, and whispered, ‘I thought you were the vamp we’re hunting. She’s in a red dress. I saw you across the room and panicked that Cas was in danger.’  
‘You know he can handle himself right, Angel of the Lord and all that. …Oh My God, something’s happened. Tell me all Winchester.’

Dean flicked a look at Cas, smiled and looked back at Charlie. ‘I knew it,’ she laughed. ‘I want details, later, for now we have a vamp to find.’

They headed out of the ballroom, when they heard the sounds of a scuffle in the basement. ‘Sammy!’ Dean screamed, racing forwards and pulling Cas with him. Charlie pulled off her sparkly heels and followed quickly after. As they flung open the basement door, Dean saw Sam, being held against the wall, by the vamp.

‘Dean, move,’ shouted Cas as he lunged forward, pushing his palm onto the forehead of the vamp. As she fell, Dean grabbed Sam’s sword and swiped towards her, severing her head in a clean blow. Charlie was cradling Sam, who was fine, just a little shaken and bruised. Cas leaned over, pressed a brief kiss onto Dean’s lips and proceeded to move towards Sam. Checking him out, he declared Sam to be fine, no breaks or serious damage.

‘I thought you were in danger,’ Dean growled. ‘I’ve only just got you and thought I was going to lose you already.’

‘I can look after myself, Dean,’ he replied, pushing another kiss onto his lips. ‘But I love that you cared enough to be worried.’

Sam and Charlie looked at one another, Sam sticking his fingers down his throat and pretending to retch.  
‘Ok lovebirds; let’s get back to the bunker. I need a beer and some brain bleach,’ Sam mumbled.

All four of them left the dinner dance and headed to the car. Dean automatically pulled Cas to shotgun and Sam squashed himself into the back with Charlie. Dean just knew that Charlie was preparing to ask lots of questions, so got in first. ‘What happened back there Sam? How come the vamp came after you? Our research showed that the vamp was turning single women.’

As quick as a flash, Cas came back with, ‘Maybe she mistook his long hair for that of a girl.’  
The car shook with laugher and Sam smiled as he watched the interactions between his brother and his best friend. A tinge of sadness showed on his face as Charlie snuggled up to him and whispered, ‘aren’t they cute.’

‘Yeah, sickly cute,’ he said.

While they waited for the coffee machine, Cas looked at Dean with sad eyes.

‘What’s wrong, Angel?’ Dean asked softly.

‘The case is finished; you have no more reason to dance with me. I liked being able to hold you close and smell your scent.’

Sam showed his best bitchface, but Dean just took Cas by the hand and started the music on his phone. ‘Would you care to join me for this dance, Angel?’ he asked.

Cas slid his arms around Dean, as they waltzed their way around the kitchen, broad smiles on both their faces.

Sam and Charlie looked at one another. ‘It’s good to see Dean looking relaxed for once,’ Sam said.  
Charlie looked at Sam. ‘I’ve never seen him so happy. Is it too soon to be planning a wedding?’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. It was a great piece of art work to work from.


End file.
